Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is one of the main characters of RWBY. He is a student at Haven Academy and a member of team JNPR. He later helps save the world of Remnant from Salem and the Grimm. He is the main love interest of Lyrha Nikos, and he is also the father of her son, Milo. He eventually becomes one of the fighters to save Remnant. Biography Early History Jaune came from a long lineage of huntsmen, and he has long dreamed of being one himself and having a strong desire to save and protect the world of Remnant. He grew up the youngest and only boy in a family with seven sisters. Jaune has long dreamed of becoming a huntsman, and he eventually enrolled in Haven Academy, doing so by using fake transcripts to cheat his way into the academy, mostly out of desperation because he wasn't capable enough to be accepted on his own. With him, he brought a sword and shield named Crocea Mors, the weapon that has been passed down through his family for generations. Time at Haven Academy He became enrolled in the Academy, and in the forest of initiation, Jaune partnered himself with Lyrha Nikos, who took a strong interest in him. They helped the others fight off the Grimm in the forest and then Jaune and Lyrha are formed into team JNPR along with Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Eventually, it was discovered that Jaune forged his transcripts to attend. However, at the same time, a Grimm griffon ambushed the school, and Jaune fiercely defended the school and defeated the Griffon, causing Ozpin to believe Jaune more than qualifies to attend the school, and allowing him to remain anyways. As such, Jaune helps teams JNPR and RWBY in fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes against the Grimm in various places around Remnant, fighting hordes of Grimm in vicious fighting, embarking on missions and assignments from Haven. Along with this, he also studies in his classes, and though he does work very hard in his studies, he still falls behind. However, with the help of Lyrha Nikos training him and helping him in his studies, Jaune starts doing much better in classes and sparring matches. Eventually, Jaune helps bring team JNPR to the finals in the Vytal Tournament during their final year at Haven. During a dance, Jaune also discovers Lyrha's developed feelings for him, leading to the two of them becoming even closer. Eventually, Cinder Fall and the White Fang release Grimm into Haven, destroying the city. However, a midst the evacuation, Lyrha kisses Jaune before she goes to confront Cinder, so Jaune and Ruby Rose remain behind to try and help Lyrha. However, Jaune witnesses Emerald Sustrai to allow Cinder to execute Lyrha. As such, an infuriated Jaune battles Emerald and nearly kills her, but is separated by a falling pillar, allowing Emerald to escape. War for Remnant After this, Jaune goes with Ruby, Nora and Ren in heading to Mistral in order to find a map that would lead them safely to the land of Grimm. Beforehand, Jaune upgrades his weapon, Crocea Mors, using the broken pieces of Lyrha's weapon, Milo and Akouo, to form a much stronger and powerful shield and sword. With this, Jaune heads with Ruby, Nora and Ren on a trek to Mistral, fighting past hordes of Grimm, and on the way, Jaune still greatly remembers his memories of Lyrha and is deeply upset over having lost her. Eventually, the group reaches Mistral, and find a map there, but they become ambushed by the Grimm lead by Tyrian Nikos and Hazel Callows. Jaune and Ruby are captured, but they are soon rescued by Yang Branwen, Blake Taiyang and Weiss Schnee, and to their surprise, a revived Lyrha Nikos, who was discovered and revived by Blake in a Maiden temple on Menagerie. Jaune joyously embraces Lyrha, but she has lost her memories of Jaune and her friends. Together, Jaune helps all the united teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Neptune Vasilias and Ghira Kai Sun, in fighting fierce battles and skirmishes to defend Mistral. With that, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Lyrha Nikos, Blake Taiyang, Yang Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Neptune Vasilias and Ghira Kai Sun all band together to travel to the land of the Grimm. Jaune helps the group in trekking to the Grimm lands, fighting past hordes of Grimm all over Remnant, and after a long and hard journey, they finally reach the land of the Grimm, fighting their way to Salem's castle. Eventually, Lyrha is reminded of her memories with Jaune, which leads to Jaune and Lyrha sleeping together in a tender night of passion. The next day, they storm Salem's castle, and Jaune and Lyrha team up to confront the Grimm Dragon, which is shown to be the most powerful of the Grimm and can unleash massive rays of fire that can devastate entire lands. Jaune and Lyrha fiercely battle the Grimm Dragon, and in heavy fighting, Lyrha severely wounds the dragon, but becomes in danger herself. However, Jaune saves her from being killed and then he fights the dragon, using his skills learned from Lyrha to finally best and kill the dragon, though being greatly wounded in the process. Luckily, Lyrha helps Jaune unlock his aura, allowing him to heal from his wounds, and Lyrha happily remarks Jaune has finally achieved his dream of being a great huntsman and hero and saving Remnant, for he defeated the Grimm Dragon, the greatest of all the Grimm. Sadly, however, this is immediately followed by Cinder shooting an arrow into Jaune's chest, mortally wounding him, and Lyrha tearfully holds Jaune in her arms as he dies. Later on, it is revealed that Lyrha has been impregnated with Jaune's child, due to them sleeping together before storming Salem's castle. Afterwards, Lyrha gives birth to Jaune's son, naming him Milo. Personality Jaune is a very friendly, selfless and kind individual who is always willing to help others and is very supportive and caring of his friends and would do anything for them. He is also very goofy and awkward and tends to make himself look foolish in social situations, making him look incompetent. Jaune is still very caring of his friends and is very protective of them, and helps them in any way he can. He is also very compassionate and strongly believes in treating others fairly. He had long dreamed of being a hero due to his lineage, but he is very insecure and lacked self esteem, but his friendships with others have lead him to have much more confidence in himself. He often prioritizes the rights of others over his own and has a strong sense of responsibility, and he always has a drive to do better. He is mostly very friendly to most others. Appearance Jaune is a very handsome young man with light skin and is of slightly tall height. He has blond hair with choppy bangs and has blue eyes. He also has a very fit and somewhat muscular, yet lanky build. He speaks in a youthful and soft voice with a masculine pitch, and usually has a cheerful tone. Abilities Jaune has an incredibly high amount of aura, which allows him to heal himself very quickly. Despite being inexperienced at first, he becomes a very skilled and fierce fighter. His semblance is later revealed to allow him to slow down time for himself. Jaune's weapon, Crocea Mors, is a sword and shield that was handed down through Jaune's family through generations. It was later upgraded by a blacksmith using the remains of Milo and Akouo into a very powerful sword. Relationships Lyrha Nikos Jaune has a very special relationship with Lyrha, and the two are very close and intimate, as well as supportive and comforting to one another. They often help each other with tasks, training and studies and they work very well together, mostly pairing together in battles and assignments. The two have developed feelings for each other that bloomed into love, leading to them eventually sharing a kiss. Jaune is deeply upset by Lyrha's death, and becomes overjoyed when he sees her to be revived, even though she has lost her memory of him. Eventually, after Lyrha gets her memory of him back, Jaune and Lyrha rekindle their romance, even sleeping together. Ruby Rose Jaune has a friendly relationship with Ruby, and Ruby often helps Jaune with advice and is very supportive of him. She also comforts him on his loss of Lyrha after the fall of Haven. RWBY Chibi Jaune Arc appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like his canon counterpart, Jaune in Chibi is shown to be friendly, insecure, supportive and incompetent, and is also very clumsy. However, he is also shown to be extremely short tempered and paranoid, and can be very self-centered. In this series, he is also shown having a secret romantic relationship with Blake. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Adventurers Category:Authority Category:Chosen One Category:Insecure Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Determinators Category:Honorable Category:Empowered Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Forgivers Category:Selfless Category:Hard Workers Category:Scapegoat Category:Martial Artists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Damsels Category:Chaotic Category:Lawful Category:Shy Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Neutral Category:Recurring Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Deceased Category:Right Hand Category:Hunters Category:In Love Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Loyal Category:Pure of Heart Category:Normal Skilled Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Cowards Category:Passionate Learners Category:Envious Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Advocates Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Swordsman Category:The Messiah Category:War Heroes Category:Martyr